


SPN Challenge:- Tail End

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Weekly Challenge, word:- sour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- sour. Dean has a run in with a witch. Sam is NOT happy.





	SPN Challenge:- Tail End

'Drink it all!' Sam ordered. 'Or I'll tie you up and force feed it down your throat.'

Dean fingered the cup, alternating his disgusted gaze between it and his brother.  
'I'm not drinking that!'

'Yes you are!'  
'It smells putrid with an undercurrent of dirty socks and rotten fish.'

:

The sour expression on Sam's face warned his sibling that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

'I'll count to three, then I'm going to drag you down to the dungeon and chain you up. And you know I can.'  
Sam drew himself up to his full height and flexed his muscles just to make his point.

:

'I'd rather keep the tail,' Dean grumbled, giving his ass a twerk, a long, bushy appendage swishing at his back.

'Dean!'

'Fine,' the older Winchester sighed, bringing the cup to his lips and sipping with repulsion at the nauseating liquid.

:

'When are you gonna learn not to bait witches, dude? You need to take them out pronto, even if they look like hot strippers,' Sam lectured.  
He hovered over his sibling until the potion had been swallowed down completely, waiting for it to counteract the spell.

Dean swiped the back of his hand over his lips. 'Ugh! I think I'm gonna puke.'

'No, you're not,' Sam growled, covering Dean's mouth with his palm. 'I like dogs, but there's a limit to everything!'


End file.
